1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a fitting used to combine air with a pressurized water system in swimming pools, spas, and baths for aeration, hydrotherapy, hydromassage, and similar purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the art is represented by five patents owned or controlled by applicant's assignee. In Jacuzzi U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,025, a hydro-air fitting is disclosed with respect to FIGS. 2 and 6 in which a ball-shaped element is retained in a housing which has air and water supply connections. A first central passage is provided in the ball which communicates with the water supply connection. A second annular passage in the ball communicates with the air supply connection. Both passages in the ball communicate with the interior of a nozzle which comprises a mixing zone and which is an integral part of the ball and attached in a fixed relation thereto. The passage through the nozzle exits through a front opening in the housing in which the ball member is rotatably mounted. The nozzle is thus capable of a swiveling movement within the housing for directing the flow of aerated water to a desired location.
With respect to FIG. 4, a hydro-air jet assembly is disclosed in which a somewhat different ball-shaped member is swivelably retained in a housing having water and air supply connections. A first central passage is provided in the ball member which communicates with the water supply connection and which is selectively adjustable in an axial direction to vary the size of the opening between the passage and a mandrel allowing a varying degree of communication with the water supply connection. A second annular passage in the ball member communicates with the air supply connection and with the interior of a nozzle which also communicates with and is integral with the first passage in the ball. The interior of the nozzle thus forms a mixing zone for the air and water which then exits through the open front of the nozzle.
Jacuzzi U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,438 discloses a hydro-air jet head assembly which employs a jet head assembly similar to that disclosed in Jacuzzi U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,025 but which incorporates a recessed housing which is provided with a replaceable liner.
Jacuzzi U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,358 discloses a hydro-air fitting comprised of a housing having an air conduit connection and a water supply connection and a ball member rotatably mounted in the housing with an axial passage therethrough which communicates with the air supply connection and water supply connection. A venturi nozzle member is attached to the ball and rotates therewith and is axially adjustable thereto and has an axial passage therethrough which communicates with the passage in the ball. The air supply conduit form an L-shaped tubular member which protrudes into the center of the ball member passage but which is stationary with respect to the housing.
The venturi nozzle is selectively adjustable in an axial direction to vary the size of the opening between the nozzle passage and the air conduit tube allowing a varying degree of communication between the venturi nozzle and the water supply connection.
Raab U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,091 provides for a hydro-air fitting of the general configuration disclosed in Jacuzzi U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,358, described above, and provides an improved seat and sealing member for the ball member.
Spencer et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,347 provides for a further improvement of the seat and sealing member arrangement of Raab 4,082,091. (U.S. Ser. No. 100,921, filed Dec. 6, 1979).